Blood ties
by DHLover287
Summary: A Mysterious woman appears in the village of Konoha and brings back some very dark memories. Who is she and what does she want this the Uchiha brothers?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my Naruto Fanfiction. The name was given to me by my good friend OhHeyJackTheRipper. I wrote this fic before Obito became good so it is very OOC. I hope you enjoy this :)

It had been many year since she had seen this village. It still looked the same but she knew that many things had happened from the last time she was within the walls. A new face had been added to the stone wall surrounding the city. The face was female and she knew it quiet well. She wondered what would happen if she entered the village. Would she be arrested or killed on site? Or would no one care of her return? No she knew some would care very much of her return, the question was whether they would welcome it or despise it. There was only one way to find out. She had to go back and she didn't care what happened to her, she had to know that they were safe. She knew what had happened and couldn't have been more relieved but she knew that this would cause great pain to at least one of them. She still remembered the way they looked, small and fragile, with big inquisitive eyes and their childish grins. She smiled remembering how they looked when she last saw them. She wondered, _had they told them I was dead or had I not been mentioned at all_? She believed that the youngest wouldn't know of her existence but she believed that they would have lied to the older of the two. He was smart though and would have asked questions.

"I wonder how that conversation would have gone." She spoke to the empty air voicing her thoughts. She jumped down from the tree she had been observing from and pulled her hood up. She made her way towards the front gates of the Village. It was a busy day and there were many people out and about going through their daily routine. She spotted two men at a shack near the entrance of the Village, she remembered them only vaguely as being a year younger than herself in the academy, she couldn't remember their names but they looked familiar. Just as she was about to look away, she made eye contact with the one with a bandage over his nose. She turned her head and let the hood cover her face, she zeroed in on their voices and listened.

"Hey, Izumo, I thought just saw..., Never mind must be from lack of sleep."

"What are you babbling about Hagane?" The one with the bandana yawn as he stretched his arms. She grinned at the action. She remembered guard duty well.

"I thought I saw someone who's dead." Came the muffled reply.

"Well that narrows it down to like a million." The other groaned as he leaned back in his chair.

"I thought I saw the Uchiha." He whispered as to not draw attention to himself. The other sat up and looked around the courtyard searching for signs of a possible threat.

"Itachi?" He question zeroing in on possible targets.

"No, the other Uchiha." Came the response, his eyes looked for the figure he spotted not a second ago.

"Saskue's not dead and the rest of the clan were all accounted for 10 years ago." Responded his partner once again sitting back in his chair, the threat no longer relevant.

"All bar one, the eldest child. No one knows exactly what happened and it's banned to speak about it." Replied Kotetsu as he continued to search the crowd. He spotted her cloaked form and rose from his chair.

"Phffft. It was confirmed that she died on a mission and her clan was so distraught that they banned mentioning her as to not bring up upsetting emotions. You know how they were, stoic and cold." Came the answer as Izumo placed his hands behind his head. The cloaked figure turned to look back at Kotetsu, only this time sporting the well known Mangekyo Sharingan. Kotetsu choked as he looked into the crimson eyes and turned back to Izumo.

"Then why does that person have the Mangekyo Sharingan? " Izumo jumped from his seat and looked into the direction of where Kotetsu was pointing and took a step back at seeing what his partner had spotted. The figure turned her head back to the ground and began walking towards the centre of the village. The two leapt over the bench in front of them and ran towards the figure.

"Hey you!Stop!" They shouted as they ran. But the figure had disappeared among the crowd.

"We must tell the Hokage now." The two Chunin began sprinting for the Hokage's office to report in what they had seen. Above them on a balcony hidden in shadows sat the cloaked figure looking at the two running for the Hokage's office. The figure grinned and began moving away from the crowded street and towards the last place she truly called home. Along the way she began feeling a presence start to follow her and made a detour towards a secluded area of the village. The figure stopped on a ledge when cornered between two buildings with no way of escaping. The pursuer halted their movement behind the cloaked figure and took out a kunai from their back pocket ready to defend if the figure attacked.

"You know, it's very hard to make those two move that quickly normally which means that you're important and for them to be running for the Hokage at that speed means you must be extremely important, and unless Feudal Lords and dignitaries have started travelling on the tops of roofs and balconies, without body guards, I can estimate that you are not an unexpected dignitary but a possible threat to the safety and existence of Konoha. In conclusion it's a good thing that I have cornered you and stopped you from completing your mission." The pursuer lazily explained as he raised the kunai in front of himself ready to capture the villain and take them to the Hokage for proper questioning.

"Hm. Very astute. I expect nothing less from Konoha's Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake. Tell me how were you planning and taking me down?" Kakashi stiffened as a female voice came from the figure and raised the kunai in front of his face, ready to attack.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kakashi demanded as he kept alert. It could be a trap for all he knew.

"I'm hurt Kakashi. After everything we went through you'd just forget me, like I meant nothing to you. I thought you would have at least had some memory of who I am." The woman turned to the side and faced the ground not quiet showing her face to Kakashi. The wind breezed through and caught hold of the hood cloaking the woman's face and swayed in the wind. Kakashi raised his forehead protector and opened his eye exposing his Sharingan ready for battle. The woman grinned and lowered her hood exposing her raven hair that now whipped in the wind. Kakashi dropped his kunai and stared at the figure before him in disbelief.

"You're dead." Came the stunned remark from Kakashi as he stared at the woman in front of him. The woman smirked in reply,

"I beg to differ. I am very much alive and wish to see my brothers." She replied as she faced Kakashi with two glowing Sharingans identical to the one he was sporting.

"So it really is you. It's been 18 years since anyone last heard of you." Came the stunned reply.

"Yes, it really is me, and I know I have been waiting for this day for many years." was the amused response.

"The eldest child, back from the dead. Amara Uchiha."

"In the flesh. Now tell me, where are Itachi and Saskue?"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Lady Tsunade! We have an urgent message for you regarding a visitor to the village!" Came the urgent voice of Izumo as he and Kotetsu burst into the Hokage office puffing from sprinting all the way from the security shed.

"Lady Tsunade! This is some serious Super S-ranked shit!" Was the statement from Kotetsu. Tsunade being in the middle of a debriefing with Konoha's great green beast stared wide eyed at the two that had just burst into her office.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Demanded Tsunade as she recovered from her shock and glared at the two intruders. The two Chunin gulped and stepped forward to address their Hokage, scared of what might happen if she were to become agitated.

"Ma'am , at approximately 2:30 this afternoon a mysterious figure entered the gates of Konoha wearing a dark cloak with the hood up, covering their face. It is believed that this figure is a serious threat to the safety of the village. Unfortunately we lost sight of the figure during a small pursuit." Izumo address Tsunade explaining the situation.

"How do you know that the figure is a threat if you didn't see their face?" asked a slightly agitated Gai. He was running late for a training session with Lee.

"I made eye contact with the figure and..." Began Kotetsu.

"And?" Asked Tsunade

"And they had the same Sharingan as any member of the Uchiha family." Responded Kotetsu. At this statement both Tsunade and Gai gasped in shock of what this could possibly mean.

"Was it Saskue?!" Demanded Tsunade.

"I'm not sure it was, but I didn't get a good look at their face so it could be." answered Kotetsu, a bit embarrassed by his lack of information.

"Call Kiba Inuzuka and Neji... Hinata Hyuga. Gai, you and the other two will find this mysterious and possibly dangerous person and bring them back here. And find Kakashi, he may be important for the success of this mission." Tsunade order the three men in her office. " And no matter what, DO NOT LET NARUTO UZUMAKI AND SAKURA HARUNO KNOW ABOUT ANY OF THIS!"

"Yes Ma'am." The three men responded and set off to complete the orders they had just been given. Tsunade turned around in her chair and looked out the window at the village she was in charge of protecting.

"If it's not Saskue, then it can only be one other person. The question is why now? What could possibly bring them back to Konoha now."

On the other side of town, two figures stood facing each other waiting for the other to make a move.

"Where are they?" asked Amara getting a little edgy with the ninja in front of her. It had been 18 years since she had last seen the man in front of her and their parting had not been a pleasant one. A love like theirs was strictly forbidden due to her heritage, only a select few knew about it. Her father, had he known, would have gone as far as to arrest Kakashi, on false charges, for their actions towards each other. Thankfully nothing was found out about their romance and the two were able to keep it a secret from most of the village. Only 3 people knew about their relationship, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai. That secret died the night she left.

*Flash Back*

"You can't take that mission by yourself! It's suicide!" Screamed a 14 year old Kakashi to his secret girlfriend, a 13 year old Amara. Amara looked at Kakashi with an annoyed expression on her face. Although she truly cared for Kakashi and knew he felt the same, but she would become annoyed at his over protectiveness. Amara being a member of the ANBU believed that it was no one's business to tell her what she could and couldn't do, especially her Jonin boyfriend Kakashi. Amara grabbed Kakashi's mask and pulled it down, revealing his entire face. She marvelled at his beauty before kissing him passionately completely catching Kakashi off guard. Kakashi responded in kind, afraid that this might be the last time that the two of them would ever be together. Amara pulled away first and replaced Kakashi's mask back on his face.

"I have to do this mission, it's a direct order from the Hokage himself." Responded Amara looking Kakashi straight in the eye. When they were alone at times like these Amara asked Kakashi to move his forehead protector so she could look at him properly. She wasn't shaken by the scar of the fact that he now possessed his own Sharingan, she had battle scars of her own and it was nothing to be ashamed about.

"Minato-Sensei wouldn't send someone out on a dangerous mission by themselves, even if you are an ANBU member." Replied Kakashi frowning. It just didn't sit right with him. Amara was hiding something and he was going to find out what. Amara tugged on Kakashi's hand pulling him into a hug. The two young lovers embraced before pulling back. Before Kakashi could speak Amara placed her hand over his cloth covered mouth to keep him silent.

"I promise you, I will come back." Amara smiled at Kakashi and kissed him one last time before disappearing into the night and never being seen again. It was three days later that news of Amara reached Kakashi and it came in the form of his 3 closest friends.

"We are so sorry Kakashi. They just found Amara's forehead protector near a large crater. They believe she's dead." Came the sad voice of Kurenai who had also just lost her best friend. Kakashi ran all the way up to the Hokage's office to hear the news for himself, all the while not believing it to be true. Just before he entered the office, Kakashi heard two male voices talking. It was Minato and Amara's father, Fugaku Uchiha.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but we must investigate what happened. There was no record of her being sent out on a mission on that day therefore it makes her a missing nin and we must go through the proper procedure on why she left and what happened to result in her death." Came the voice of Minato who sounded sad and professional all in one hit. Kakashi couldn't believe what he was hearing. She lied to him about the mission, but why? What would cause her to leave the village and her family, especially her baby brothers who she loved dearly?

"I understand sir, but as head of the Uchiha family we cannot condone such behaviour within our family. As far as I am concerned, Amara is a disgrace to both Konoha and the Uchiha clans and does not deserve the right to any proper good bye. You may do your investigation but we will deny any claim that she was a part of the Uchiha clan." Harshly responded Fugaku. Kakashi's blood began to boil. How could this man stand there and claim that he had no daughter? What about Itachi and Saskue? What would he tell them about their sister? Just a Kakashi was about to burst into the room and give that man a piece of his mind, he heard his sensei speak again.

"Very well, I understand and will not interfere with clan issues. What shall I do with the items that were found at the scene?" Asked Minato.

"I do not care as long as they bear no association to the Uchiha clan." Responded Fugaku as he turned to leave the Hokage's office. Kakashi hid from view and watched the man leave without a speck of remorse for his dead child. Kakashi entered Minato's office and shut the door behind him.

"So it's true. Amara really is dead." Came the sad voice of Kakashi. Minato looked at his student with sad eyes. He had know for a while that Amara and Kakashi were secretly in love but never mentioned it due to her father's reaction. He didn't hate the man but felt that there was not a lot of love within the Uchiha family.

"I'm sorry Kakashi. ANBU members found the site early this morning. These are the only items they were able to recover." Minato pulled out a damaged forehead protector and a necklace with a cursive A on it. Kakashi had bought that for Amara when she became a member of the ANBU nearly 9 months before hand. She wore it under her uniform everyday never taking it off.

"Can I keep the necklace?"Asked Kakashi as he stared at it longingly. Minato pick it up off the table and handed it to Kakashi. Kakashi placed the necklace in his pocket where he would later wear it around his neck under his uniform away from prying eyes.

*End Flashback*

Kakashi placed his hand over the necklace he still wore, remembering all the times he wished this would happen. He looked back up to the woman standing in front of him, the woman he had longed to see again for 18 years.

"You lied to me. You promised you'd come back." Growled Kakashi angrily.

"And I'm back aren't I?"Responded a stoic Amara.

"Why did you lie about the mission? Minato said that you left on your own. Why did you fake your death and why are you back?" Asked Kakashi panting at his outburst. Just as Amara was about to answer, the two ex-lovers were joined by three other shinobi.

"Kakashi! Are you alright? Who is this?" Gai asked as he spotted his eternal rival. Gai looked at the strange woman wondering who she could be.

"It's her! She's the mystery figure." Responded Kiba as Akamaru growled underneath him. Hinata nodded confirming Kiba's statement and armed herself ready for an attack.

"Gai. It's her." Whispered Kakashi not taking his eyes off Amara.

"Who?" Responded Gai confused at Kakashi's statement.

"Amara." was all he replied. Gai looked back at the woman in front of him and noticed for the first time her Sharingan staring back at him. Both Kiba and Hinata gasped at the sight of the Sharingan, confused as to why this person would possess the Uchiha's Bloodline limit.

"Kiba, Hinata, be on alert. This person is more dangerous than first thought." Gai commanded of the two Chunin. Amara smirked at Gai's recognition of her and his warning to the younger shinobi. Even in death she was powerful.

"We are here to take you to the Hokage for immediate analysis. You may either come quietly or we will use force to apprehend you. Do you understand?" Ordered Gai. Amara closed her eyes and smirked again.

"I understand Gai. I am willing to see the Hokage immediately. It's been awhile since I last saw Tsunade."


	3. Chapter 3

The group of 5 moved towards the Hokage's office with Amara surrounded by the Konoha shinobi. Gai took the head of the group while Kakashi brought up the back. He never took his eyes off of her back waiting for her to make a move. Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata all stayed quiet as they escorted the missing-nin back to the Hokage's office. A voice in the back of Kakashi's mind kept bugging him with questions. 'Why did she come back now? Why not when her family was killed? Was did she fake her death? What is her true purpose?' He had no answers, but he was determined to find them. The group arrived at the Hokage's office and were met by a squad of ANBU members.

"We have been ordered by the Hokage to help you escort the missing-nin to her office." came the wooden voice of the masked ANBU Captain. Gai nodded in understanding and turned to look at Amara and Kakashi. Amara stood emotionless as the ANBU members restrained her hands with thick ropes. Kakashi stood watching intently as her hands were restrained.

"That's not going to be enough to restrain her." Spoke Kakashi coldly. Everyone but Amara looked at Kakashi with confusion at his words. He pulled a Kunai from his pack and held it tightly against her back. He leaned over her shoulder to speak into her ear.

"Even flinch and I won't hesitate to put an end to your life permanently. Understood?" Amara smirked at the steel in his voice.

"Understood." was all the reply she gave. The group moved towards the office with Gai and Kakashi standing close to Amara, the ANBU around them and Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru bringing up the end.

"I didn't know there was another Uchiha. I thought Saskue was the only one left. Maybe she's a fake or is like Kakashi-sensei and was given the Sharingan by a member of the Uchiha clan." Whispered Kiba to Hinata. Hinata looked at the woman surrounded by high level shinobi and activated her Byakugan for a better look at the woman's chakra.

"She's an Uchiha! She has the same chakra flow as Saskue. There is no way someone can copy someone's chakra flow." Gasped Hinata as she confirmed the identity of the missing-nin. Hinata looked at Kiba who bared his teeth with a growling Akamaru beside him.

"She can only be here to destroy Konoha, just like those other two." Viciously replied Kiba as her glared at the dark hair woman.

"Never Judge a book by its cover. It might get you killed." Came a stoic and robotic tone from the woman in front of them.

"Don't speak a word to those two again unless you want me to kill you." Replied Kakashi who jabbed the kunai into Amara's back who winced at the pain.

The group arrived at the Hokage's Office, which was being guarded by two more ANBU members. Gai address the shinobi as he opened the door. Inside the office where another 12 ANBU ready to take down the missing-nin should she attempt anything. Sitting intently at her desk was Tsunade with Shizune standing beside her holding Tonton. Tsunade studied the group intently as they entered. She focused immediately to the figure in the center of the group who was bound and being held by Kakashi tightly.

'So, it is her. I wonder how Kakashi feels about this.' Thought Tsunade as she stood from her seat.

"What is your purpose her?" Demanded Tsunade as she looked Amara in the eye. Amara just stared back with no emotion what so ever.

"I wish to return to the village of Konoha. I pledge my loyalty to the Hokage and the village of Konoha. I will risk my life to ensure that the will of fire is passed on to the next generation of shinobi. I also wish to see my brothers, Itachi and Saskue Uchiha. I will accept any punishment or prosecution handed down to me by the Hokage and will comply willingly with your instructions." Many gasps where heard among the room as Amara pledged her loyalty to Tsunade. Tsunade kept a stoic face as she minced over the words. After serious consideration Tsunade sighed.

"I accept your pledge of loyalty to this village. As for your punishment I will discuss with the advisers for an appropriate course of action. In the mean time you will be escorted to a secure location and guarded at all times." Amara nodded as she accepted what Tsunade had said.

"Lady Tsunade. I wish to volunteer to guard Amara and make sure her intentions are not false."Requested Kakashi as he stood from behind Amara's back still holding the kunai firmly in place. Tsunade mulled over the request. 'Kakashi is the only one who really knew what she was capable of and he is one of the best shinobi in the village if not the best, but she has been gone a long time and her techniques would have changed substantially.'

"Alright I accept. Half of you please escort Miss Uchiha to the safe house. Kiba, Hinata, Akamaru, thank you for the support and remember Naruto and Sakura are to know nothing of..."

"Hey Granny Tsunade what's with all the..." Came the loud and inquisitive voice of a young shinobi.

"Master, I told him not to come in as it seemed you were busy but you know how..." Pleaded another shinobi accompanying the first. Both stop at the site before them.

"Naruto, Sakura, You need to leave now!" Ordered Kakashi looking at his two former students.

"Sensei? What's with the security and who's that?" Inquired Naruto not heeding Kakashi's words. The strange woman turned around with her eyes closed. Naruto had a feeling of familiarity as he looked at her face. And then she opened her eyes. Black and red meet bright blue as the woman and Naruto stared at each other.

"Sharingan. Sensei who is this and why does she possess Saskue's Sharingan?" Demanded Naruto angrily. Sakura stood rooted to the spot as she stared into the near same eyes as the one she loved.

"You know Saskue? Where is he?" asked Amara turning slightly but stopping when a sharp pain hit her again.

"Move and you're dead." murmured Kakashi. Amara looked at him with her Sharingan and glared. She was about to find out where her brothers were and he was not going to stop her.

"You tell me since you stole his eyes! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SASKUE?!" Naruto bellowed as he pulled out his own kunai. The woman would pay for what she did to Saskue.

"I haven't done anything to Saskue. My name is Amara Uchiha and I am Saskue and Itachi's older sister."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4.

"What? Is this true master?" Asked Sakura as she stared at the woman claiming to be Saskue older sister. She had never heard of this woman from anyone.

"It's true. She is the daughter of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and the older sister of Itachi and Saskue Uchiha." Confirmed Tsunade. Naruto glared at Tsunade not convinced in the least.

"If Saskue had a sister then why didn't he tell us! We are friends. He would have told us about you! You're lying!" Argued Naruto as he launched at Amara. At the same time Amara activated her Mangekyo Sharingan and trapped Naruto in a genjitsu to calm him down.

"Release him!" Demanded Kakashi as he stabbed the kunai into Amara's back causing her to hissing in agony and lose focus. Naruto returned from the genjitsu and stared at Amara.

"It's true then. You really are their sister." came the dazed voice of Naruto as he was grabbed by Sakura.

"Naruto! Are you alright? What do you mean that she really is their sister?" Questioned a concerned Sakura as she looked over her shoulder at the woman that just attacked her comrade. Amara panted slightly at the pain in her back. She looked at Sakura with pain in her eyes, identical to the way Saskue had looked on some of their tougher missions. Sakura froze as chills ran down her spine at the look on the mysterious woman's face.

"Please escort Miss Uchiha to the safe house immediately. I will deal with these two. Kiba, Hinata you stay as well. I will explain this to all of you." Ordered Tsunade. The ANBU members and Kakashi left the office guarding the Uchiha woman all focused if she tried anything. Gai slipped out of the office as well given Kakashi a worried look. The Four young Shinobi stood in front of Tsunade waiting for an explanation.

"18 years ago, exactly one week before the masked man used the Kyubi to attack the village; there was another incident which caused sadness and confusion among the village. A very talented Shinobi left the village for reasons unknown and was believed to be dead. The investigation was ordered to be kept secret by the fourth Hokage to not cause grief to the shinobi's clan. That clan was the Uchiha. Amara was the first born child of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha and was cherished by all. She graduated from the academy after just one year obtained her Sharingan at age eight and her Mangekyo at age nine. She became a Jonin by the age of 11 and was cast into the ANBU at age 12. Amara was extremely skilled in ninjitsu and was the most skilled Shinobi to ever use genjitsu. She taught Shisui Uchiha and Kurenai genjitsu which is why they are so talented in its use. One night at the age of 13 Amara Uchiha left the village of Konoha for reasons unknown. It was 3 days later during a routine patrol that a group of ANBU member came across a crater and Amara's forehead protector and necklace. The Uchiha's were informed right away of the tragic event and asked for the sake of Amara's brothers that she be remembered in secret. Itachi Uchiha was informed of his sister death and told not to speak a word of it to Saskue. Saskue, even to this day, does not know of the existence on his elder sister." Explained Tsunade with a heavy heart.

"Then why is she back? Why didn't she come back when her family was killed? If she had have been here she could have saved Saskue from all this pain! I will never forgive her for leaving her family!" Questioned an outraged Naruto as he panted in front of the others. Tsunade understood what Naruto was saying and held the same questions. Naruto lived the same as Saskue since birth and for years never felt the love of another.

"I ask all of you that you please do not tell anyone of what has occurred and to not try to contact Amara especially you Naruto." Replied Tsunade in a calm voice.

The four Shinobi left the office together all questioning the motives of the strange Uchiha woman.

"Well I'm going to find her and ask her why she did it. Who's coming with me?" Asked Naruto as he stopped in front of his friends. The four others looked confused as the blonde haired boy pitched his plan.

"Naruto, you heard what Lady Tsunade ordered of us. We cannot go anywhere near her." Reminded Sakura as she stared at her team member. She too had so many questions for the woman.

"And, well, how are we supposed to find her? She's been taken to a safe house." Asked Hinata as she blushed in front of Naruto. Naruto grinned at her as he answered her question.

"With Kiba and Akamaru's noses we can easily track their scent and with your Byakugan, Hinata, we can avoid the guards with ease. And Sakura she didn't order us to stay away she _asked _us to stay away, big difference." Replied Naruto with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yeah easy no problem. Akamaru and I can track down those ANBU easy." Responded a confident Kiba with Akamaru barking beside him. The group were going to set off when they were stopped by a familiar face.

"And where might you five be off to? I hope it's nowhere _Forbidden_!" Came the spooky voice of a man on his way to see the Hokage. The five teens became pale as they stared into the creepy face of the man in front of them.

"Ah, ha, we're off to the hot springs Captain Yamato. A sort of Double date thing." Came the hurried response from Naruto who hated the creepy look his captain was giving him. The look always gave him the creeps especially when he was onto them.

"Oh, well, enjoy yourselves." Joyfully responded as he headed for the Hokage's office. The five youngsters ran for the exit as he continued on his way. Yamato entered the office of the Hokage and stood at attention.

"Lady Tsunade. I heard word that there was an incident this morning and I was hoping I could be of service." Bowed Yamato as he spoke to Tsunade. Tsunade put down her papers and looked directly at Yamato.

"Yes. It seems that Amara Uchiha is still very much alive and is being taken to a safe house by ANBU and Kakashi. I need you to follow Naruto and Sakura to make sure they do not find her." Ordered Tsunade as she stood and face the window behind her.

"Understood." Came Yamato's response as he exited the office. Tsunade looked out over the village and sighed.

"He takes after you, Jiraiya."


End file.
